Unrequited
by Luunna
Summary: [NANA fanfic] [NobuNANA] A compilation of NANA oneshots from Nobu’s POV.


**Unrequited**

**By: Luunna**

Summary[NANA fanfic [NobuNANA A compilation of NANA oneshots from Nobu's POV.

KILL ME NOW, I STARTED WATCHING NANA.

Currently on Episode Six, and while I loved the pairing from the beginning of the NANA arc thing, this one really did it for me. I just find Nobu so adorable, and yet if he does love NANA, he keeps so mature about it and just lets her go with who she wants and even encourages her to go to Tokyo with Ren.

So I started writing these x3 Enjoy while I get over my Death Note slump D: I'm sorry about Dear Diary and Sue is Justice. I seriously have major Writer's Block for each of them. But that's not even an excuse for updates this late. If anyone has ideas for either of them, PLEASE MESSAGE ME WITH THEM.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Miso Soup**

"Go to Tokyo! I'll go with you!"

A long silence. As expected. I always thought myself an awkward man. My original game plan was to go in and talk her into going to Tokyo to be with her boyfriend. Be smooth like how people think I am. But being the loud and obnoxious idiot I am, I came in and yelled as soon as it had been mentioned. So Charisma had been tossed out the window.

Nana's eyes were large and shocked. I screwed up and I knew it. "What're you saying?" She asked. Her voice sounded darker than usual, which meant she was pissed. Nana was wearing her usual thick makeup and her black, short hair was scruffy as usual.

"In Tokyo, we can look for new members," I started. Nobu, you're going to make up for that, I thought and internally kicked myself for the earlier outburst. "don't you want to see how far we can go?" Nana sat there, with the dumbfound look on her face. " I don't think we can become pros so easily, but we should try anyway!" Why was I urging this? Because I loved her. I didn't want her to throw away a promising music career just because her boyfriend left her for his own career. I wanted her to follow him and be happy with Ren, if not me. And I wanted to be there to see it.

"I… I think the songs you sing are good enough! You're not really trained, but it's a cool and husky voice!" I loved Nana's voice. It was by far the best thing I had ever heard, and the most unique from girls singing in high sopranos these days. "Don't you want to take a chance on that?" I questioned. I hadn't crossed the line yet, or else Nana would've let me know by now. I shook my head. "I just can't accept a new vocalist or guitarist. And I'm sure Yasu feels the same way." Nana turned her head away.

"He said if you were gone, he would just quit." I saw some tears spill to the desk below Nana's head.

"Don't say it." Nana replied. Her voice was quiet, but didn't sound defeated. She covered her mouth and more tears spilled down her cheeks. I hated seeing her cry. It almost felt like a slap in the face- A cold, crisp pain that jolts it's way through one's flesh. "Don't say the words I wanted to hear from Ren."

A knee to the gut- A blunt pain that knocks the wind out of your lungs and diaphragm in such a way that gasping is of no use in your sickening surprise.

I stood there, staring down at her. "Thanks, Nobu, but… I'm not going."

"Why?" I prompted. I didn't care about sounding sad or needy now. Nana wouldn't be happy without Ren and her singing. "Are you really okay with being apart from Ren? Even if you can't be in a band with him, you can still just live with him!" I thought I made a good point. Hopefully that would get through to Nana, stubborn woman that she was.

"I can't do that!" Nana retorted sharply. Now is when I crossed the line, set by my singer herself. I rushed around the desk and decided it was time to comfort her as a friend. The tears were starting to get to be too much.

"Nana, it's okay." I tried to soothe her. Her head was still bowed with her chin resting on her breast, the tears falling in her lap. "If you go with Ren, he won't think you'll get in the way. After all, he's never once cheated on you. He really is in love with you." So am I, I thought begrudgingly. But I couldn't let my feelings get in her way. She had to be her own person and I knew that.

"… I know that already." Nana replied, her cool voice shaken with sobs.

I blushed slightly and scratched my spiky blond hair. I looked away so the vocalist wouldn't see my pink cheeks. "I-It seems like you don't understand, though…"

"But my life _doesn't_ revolve around Ren!!"

I looked up at her. I wasn't surprised by her explosion, as she often had a quick temper. She glanced away and calmed down a bit. "I want to live my life singing too."

I straightened up and glared at her. "That's why I said go to Tokyo!" I growled with more than vocalized frustration.

"I don't want to now."

She sat down and I took a moment of silence to absorb her sentence. "Aghh, why the hell not?!" I yelled as I bowed my own blond head. I cupped it in my hands. Nana wasn't making sense and I was getting confused. And confusion frustrated me to no end. "I really can't understand you…" I whined like a child to the dark glossy wood of Nana's desk.

"If I went now, I would definitely live with Ren again. And I don't need to live with him." She explained curtly. She was being more terse than usual.

"But it's okay to live with him." I whimpered, lifting my head out of my hands to look up at Nana.

"And since Ren is joining a band with a really great female vocalist," She continued to explain solemnly, "I would only be second best. The only thing I would be able to do is make him Miso Soup and welcome him when he comes home." I looked at her now with slight sadness. I was depressed that she couldn't take herself more seriously. I would love for her to be there to welcome me home. I would kill to have her make me even one bowl of Miso Soup. She was taking herself for granted. My hands lowered.

Nana continued. "I don't ever want that." My arms dropped completely to my sides and I continued to gawk at the woman. I turned away from her before she noticed I continued to become more upset. "That would be terrible."

This would be best described as a punch to the face. A sharp blow that leaves one stunned and dulls their reactions and senses.

"That's why I want to get better," I hoped Nana wouldn't beat me unconsciously anymore than she already had. "Even if Ren isn't around, I want to have the confidence to sing." I rested my chin on my desk and tried to listen, my arms folded in front of my face. "And then someday, I'll go to Tokyo by myself."

I'm not sure how to describe this pain. I suppose it was like drowning. A cool wave washing over you and prickling as it goes while it suffocates you and pushes you down further. Rejection, I guess. I felt like she was leaving me, even though we had nothing in the first place.

"Sorry, but until then, hang around with me, Nobu." Nana sounded happier. I looked up at her smile and instantly felt rejuvenated. I grinned. I would bear with this. I won't care if Nana ever loves me, so long as I can see her smile and be happy.

"Without my guitar, you won't be able to sing!" I pointed out jovially.

"Yeah, whatever." She said flatly.

I grinned wryly. I loved this game we played. I sat up on her desk and continued, "Without my guitar, you-"

As usual, she cut me off with a chokingly dry "Yeah, whatever." and had her nose in a book.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R YO.


End file.
